


Dreams the way we planned them

by Whov1an562



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies), Wicked - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-22 02:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14298666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whov1an562/pseuds/Whov1an562
Summary: Beca takes Chloe to see a show that means a lot to her.





	Dreams the way we planned them

“Hang on, so remind me again why we’re going to see a musical for your birthday? Like, you, who hates movies, dislikes TV shows and get bored by most books apart from your geeky fandom ones, are going to see a MUSICAL?”

“Because it’s my birthday,” Beca told her best friend as they stood outside the Gershwin Theatre, about to see Beca’s all time favourite production. “And yes, it may be a little cliched, but it’s nowhere NEAR as bad as something like Mattilda or The Lion King. Trust me. This one’s pretty good.”

“Okay,” Chloe said, laughing slightly. “I believe you Becs. Don’t worry.”

“I was Elphaba in High School.”

“The green one right?”

Beca facepalmed herself. “Yes,” she muffled through her hand before pinching the bridge of her nose. “There was this really cool girl playing Glinda,” who I had a MASSIVE crush on all throughout high school, not that I’d ever admit that to myself at the time, Beca added. “Anyway, yeah, I actually enjoyed it. My mom had kind of forced me to do it. She made me pick between drama club and the hockey team. It was an easy decision really…”

Chloe chuckled at the prospect of Beca in a hockey kit. “Yeah, I can see why you picked drama club.”

***

There's been some confusion  
Over rooming here at Shiz  
But of course, I'll care for Nessa  
But of course, I'll rise above it

Beca glanced briefly at Chloe, trying to figure out if the older girl was enjoying it.

For I know that's how you'd want me to respond  
Yes, there's been some confusion  
For you see, my room-mate is  
Unusually and exceedingly peculiar  
And altogether quite impossible to describe  
Blonde

“This reminds me of you and Bree,” Chloe whispered to Beca.

No, no, no, Beca thought. Definitely not what I was aiming for.

***  
Unlimited, together unlimited  
Together we could be the greatest team there’s ever been  
Glinda  
“Do you reckon they’re in love?” Beca whispered as Elphaba invited Glinda over to the broomstick.

“They’re best friends,” Chloe whispered back. “I don’t know if they’re in love…”

Beca sighed and hunched back in her seat as a man behind them SHHHed them very loudly.

“SORRY,” Chloe whisper-shouted back as Beca put her head in her hands, shaking her head.

“They so fucking are,” Beca whispered under her breath, unsure whether Chloe could hear her.

***

After pointing out at various points in the show how in love Glinda and Elphaba are, including a full scale debate in the interval, Chloe finally gave up. “Beca, are you trying to tell me something?” she whispered.

Beca suddenly went very quiet, the pace of her heart quickening rapidly.

Chloe raised her eyebrows, not letting Beca look away.

Beca sighed, biting her lip. She knew that Chloe knew that half the reason she had been going on about Gelphie so much was because she wanted to let Chloe know how she felt about her, once again to be shushed by the man behind. This time, Chloe didn’t turn back to apologise as she was met by Beca’s lips against hers.

The kiss was short, but sweet. They had to stay quiet as the show wasn’t over yet.

“Was that…”

Beca nodded, her eyes now glued to the stage. She stayed utterly still, too scared to make eye contact with Chloe, but was reassured when the ginger took Beca’s hand in her own and squeezed it tightly.

“Can we give this a go?” Beca whispered, stuttering, more natural sentences failing to come out her mouth.

“Yeah. Yeah we can.”

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is un-beta-d, I apologise for any mistakes. Happy birthday to Kay, the best beta ever :)


End file.
